


Reckless and a Little Magical

by keiramarcos, slyly



Series: by Keira Marcos [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiramarcos/pseuds/keiramarcos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyly/pseuds/slyly
Summary: Миссис Грейнджер довольно прямолинейно указывает своей дочери на ошибку.





	Reckless and a Little Magical

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reckless and a Little Magical](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/510637) by Keira Marcos. 

> Разрешение получено. 
> 
> текст не отбечен...пока...но это не точно...

В Рональде Уизли не было ничего абсолютно привлекательного. Он был ленивым, вспыльчивым, легко осуждал все и вся, а так же довольным жестоким на слово. Информация, которую мама прислала ей об отношениях с жестоким обращением, откровенно ошеломила ее. Письмо, которое она написала домой , в котором упомянула, что Рон начал встречаться с Лавандой, было своеобразным способом выпустить пар, ну и там же она призналась, что хоть и немного, но все же влюблена в него. Ответом же ей стало "Какого черта?" , написанное на стикере приклеенном на несколько брошюр о манипулировании, словесных и моральных оскорблениях, а так о насилии в семье были просто ошеломляющими, учитывая, что они были присланы вместе с подарком на день рождения.  
Ее мама, конечно же, была права. Рон не был хорошим парнем, так что не было причин считать, что он станет лучшим мужчиной. Его поведение и манеры были, как у дикого гиппогриффа. Она хоть и была еще достаточно юной, но в у магов это было в порядке вещей вступать, как в романтические отношения, так и заводить магические в столь юном возрасте. И естественно, ей тоже очень хотелось иметь такие же. Гермиона не обращала внимания на то, что они с Роном несовместимы не только личностно, но и магически. Ее пальцы дрожали, когда она снова просматривала информацию о насилии в семьях. Статистика была ужасающей, и она задавалась вопросом, как это можно перенести на мир волшебников.  
Рон часто оскорблял ее и ее упорство к учебе, ее маггловских родителей, ее стремление к знаниям. Он придирался практически ко всему, что она делала, если это, конечно же, не приносило ему прямой пользы. Сама мысль о том, что она была готова забыть об этом только ради того, чтобы иметь парня, заставляла ее чувствовать себя глупо. Это было не то состояние, с которым Гермиона Грейнджер была хорошо знакома. Она закрыла буклет и глубоко вздохнула.  
\- С тобой все в порядке?  
Гермиона повернулась и поняла, что Гарри уже сидит рядом. Было уже довольно поздно, но отбоя еще не было, так что даже и не пыталась начать отчитывать его за то, что он еще не в постели. Хотя он выглядел довольно уставшим, что впрочем неудивительно, поскольку квиддичные отборы были чем-то вроде локальных катастроф. И в руках он держал маленькую коробочку.  
\- Все еще расстроена из Рона и Лаванды? - поинтересовался Гарри.  
\- Не так, как ты думаешь, - нахмурившись ответила она, откинувшись на спинку дивана. - Гарри, Рон...он просто ужасен.  
\- Ну...  
\- Он жестокий, с легкостью оскорбляет и осуждает всех, к тому же ленив. Я не знаю, почему я решила,..- фыркнула она.  
\- Возможно ты думала, что сможешь перевоспитать его? - предложил Гарри. - Изменить его настолько, чтобы он подходил под твои требования?  
\- Я...тогда это выставляет меня не очень хорошей, - покраснела Гермиона.  
\- Нет, ну по крайней мере, я не имел в виду ничего такого, - вспыхнул Гарри. - Ты не должна ни с чем мирится, Гермиона. Ты восхитительная.  
\- Лаванда, она довольно симпатичная.  
\- А ты красивая, - выпалил он. - Я хочу сказать, что...Мерлин, Гермиона, хоть периодически посматривай в зеркало, хорошо? Девчонки типа Лаванды или Джинни накладывают на себя тонны косметических чар, а тебе этого даже и не нужно. Большую часть времени я даже не уверен, если ли в них хоть что-то настоящее, - он усмехнулся, а Гермиона только рассмеялась. - Но ты, ты настоящая, и если честно, то это просто потрясающе. К тому же ты очень верная и храбрая. Я не знаю никого, кому бы я доверял больше, чем тебе.  
\- Гарри, - в ее глазах стояли слезы. - Спасибо тебе.  
На что он только протянул ей не завернутую коробочку.  
\- У меня не было времени, чтобы завернуть ее. Добби только что принес ее мне.  
\- Что это? - спросила она, взяв подарок в руки. Она сняла крышечку и удивленно уставилась на него. - Гарри.  
\- Это библиотека, - объяснил он, пока она доставала золотую цепочку с подвеской в виде книги. - Твоя личная библиотека. Правда она пока пуста, но туда можно поместить сотни книг. Какие только пожелаешь! Я увидел его в каталоге и отправил Добби, чтобы он купил ее для меня.  
\- Это прекрасно, но очень дорого, - она повернулась к нему и едва не вздохнула, заметив как он упрямо сжал челюсть. - Поможешь мне застегнуть?  
Гарри тут же расслабился и взял в руки цепочку. Она повернулась и он надел подарок ей на шею.  
\- На это книге специальные чары, и для того, чтобы поместить туда книги или какие-то записи, то всего лишь нужно держать их в руках и подумать о том, что ты их прячешь туда. Они как бы попадут в книгу, которая по сути является библиотечным каталогом, только вот в таком формате.  
Она прикоснулась к подвеске, а затем повернулась к нему.  
\- О, Гарри...  
\- С Днем Рождения, - произнес он. - Спасибо, что неоднократно спасала мою жизнь и являешься моим другом, которому я могу доверять несмотря ни на что.  
Гермиона смотрела ему в глаза буквально несколько секунд, а затем сделал одну из нескольких самых безрассудных вещей в своей жизни: наклонилась и прижалась к его губам своими. Несколько мучительно долгих секунд он не двигался, а затем ответил на поцелуй. Это было восхитительно и возможно даже немножечко волшебно.


End file.
